


An Emissary's Diary

by Usagi_Mitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Comedy, Creations, Diary, Elidibus is in therapy, Elidibus writes down his thoughts, Gen, I'm just having fun here, Out of Character, Spoof, Workplace Relationship, a lot of bullshit, background exploration, do not take this seriously, ffxiv - Freeform, hating your colleagues, how would he not be in therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: The totally accurate and not at all made up diary of the one and only Elidiubs of the renowned city of Amaurot.The trials, the tribulations, the incapable colleagues. 12.000 years of suffering at the menacing hands of incompetence - in no particular order.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Entry 1

…

Dear Diary.

Let me apologize in advance. This is

My therapist Halmarut once encouraged me to put my thoughts into written form. I can not believe that his advice could be of any help in my current predicament. But alas … Perhaps picking up one of my old habits could help me find my way to a new normal. If that is even possible.

The city is gone, the world has gone up in flames.

Though I am more than happy to report that our last tests have concluded that after 9743 day- and night-cycles even the thickest of lava flows have mostly cooled down, there is still a long way to go until the Source can be repopulated.

Of course, there is not much to repopulate it with at this very moment. The untimely intervention of our adversaries feeble attempt at rescuing the planet – and I will admit, they did have good intentions. But the execution was rather ham-handed. Had they listened to us, we would still be living together with our brethren and-

I digress.

What is done is done and all we can do now is look forward and develop a plan on how to proceed. And yes, indeed I mean “we”.

Apparently, Fortuna or Destiny or whatever monkey king those outside the walls of Amaurot believed in thought it might be funny to tightly interweave my future with the only two people I _specifically_ excluded from my list of possible companions for eternity. (Perhaps writing a diary for self-care purposes is not a good idea, if trickster gods get their fingers on it...)

I would have embraced the company of such competent individuals as my esteemed collegue Pashtarot or Deludalphon. Both had proven to be quite like minded and having the same goal in mind as I: the perseverance and support of our people. I would have even taken on the challenge of finding common ground with our resident class-clown and mischief-maker Hythlodaeus. He, while the biggest adversary of studying, diligence, and strenuousness, would still make better company than _them._

Dearest diary, I hope to keep on filling these pages with their successes and much less their failures. But I do not expect to be so lucky. After all, Lahabrea has already begun to hoard all the creations he could safe on the moon, ready to release them onto the source the moment he deems it safe.

I cannot tell you how much I am truly looking forward to that very day. It cannot be long now, since the molten rock has cooled enough, as I previously elaborated. But the man is quite stubborn. Until the source is ready following his standards, I will keep on existing in what I can only describe as a menagerie. Lahabrea is at least cleaning up after his creations.

On the other hand, we have our dear Emet-Selch. That one man I had hoped to not ever share eternity with. At least not in such … close proximity or even such an intimate work relationship as the one we are about to enter.

His … dramatic tendencies and propensity for elongated speeches makes me wonder how he became the Architect, while a scholar and doctor of biologics holds the title of the Speaker. Then again, these titles were never ones to be taken too literally after all.

Let me conclude this here.

We will have to decide on a course of action sooner rather than later. But to be quite truthful: My personal short term goal is to gain some breathing space after unloading all of Lahabreas creations onto what is left of the planet.

I simply cannot think while the marquis morbol tries to smother me with “affectionate hugs”, as their loving creator calls them. Or the constant splashing of the water tanks with their legged, but water bound inhabitants.

Or the wailings of one heart-broken, disillusioned Emet-Selch.

Let us see what we can do about this situation and how we may return to what we once had. Our Lord Zodiark has promised us to return our lost brethren before. I cannot imagine how a deity like he, created from our minds, could ever lie. He learned to think from us after all.

Until next time, diary.

Elidibus


	2. Entry 2

Well.

Fuck my life.

Apparently.

...

Dear diary (and fuck you too, Halmarut for making me write this), my most esteemed colleagues have – of course. I never expected anything else – fucked this whole endeavour up!

When we discussed the topic, we came to the conclusion that there might be a way to not only reunite the scattered shards of our most beloved home, but also to bring back our departed comrades. We all were of the same mind to put in every effort to bring back whom we lost. After all, the three of us have lost friends, family and colleagues alike.

Which might make the reader of this diary think that all of us might have been of the same mind when it came to the “how” we are going to go about this.

.

.

.

Well. We are most certainly not.

Lahabrea had a mental breakdown the moment he let his creations go and roam on the source, followed by him going on a hunt for the soul of his favourite student. And of course: Our dear Emet-Selch gladly chimed in and informed us all, that our loved ones souls had been shattered too into fourteen pieces and will most definitely not be found as one whole thing until we finished our mission.

You may now imagine Lahabrea slowly falling to the ground, theatrically raising his arms and yelling “why” to the stars.

These are the men I am going to have to work with.

A depressed, angry theatre nerd with attachment issues and our best professor and mind, now utterly broken beyond repair by the loss of not only his students, but also his most beloved creations.

Under normal circumstances, I would phrase this differently. But this is one of those times, where I have literally no other words to spare:

_We are fucked._

Sincerely,

Elidibus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!   
> I will not update this regularly, but always when I have a stupid enough idea for a new entry ;)   
> I do hope though, that you enjoy this!! I at least know, that LOVE this. :D


End file.
